


A Walk in Her Shoes

by star54kar



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Fade to Black, Fluff, Kissing, Swapping Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: To spice things up, Cindy talks Prompto into swapping clothes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	A Walk in Her Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of the FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with the prompt of Wearing the Other's Clothes.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Prompto whined through the bathroom door as he stared at the outfit laid out before him.

“Awe, don’t be like that Sunshine,” Cindy replied from the other room. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’m too clumsy and awkward to pull this off,” Prompto continued to complain. “There is no way you’ll find this sexy.”

“Comeon, Prom,” Cindy pouted. “It’ll be fun. Don’t forget I’m doin’ it too.”

Prompto huffed and gave in, beginning to pull on the extremely small, extremely tight, shorts, “Yeah, well you look good in anything. I, on the other hand, do not have the legs for this.” 

“Ya underestimate yourself, Prom,” Cindy encouraged. “Besides, the longer y’all take in there the longer it’ll be before ya get to see me in your getup.”

The boots were next, followed by the belt that sat much lower on his own hips than Cindy’s. The bikini top was a lot harder for Prompto to figure out and it took him so long that Cindy called out, “Ya okay in there, Prom? Ya got awful quiet.”

“I can’t figure out how to get the top on,” Prompto admitted in embarrassment.

“Oh, that,” Cindy replied with a chuckle. “Sorry, I should have told ya, ya gotta put it on backwards. Tie the strings in front of ya, then turn it around to the right way and slip your hand through the shoulder straps.”

“Why are women’s clothes so unnecessarily complicated?” Prompto whined as he followed Cindy’s instructions. 

Cindy giggled and said, “Now I’m even happier we’re doin’ this. Now ya know just how lucky y’all men have it.”

Rolling his eyes, Prompto got the top on, though he doubted it was anyway flattering on him. Then he pulled on the yellow jacket, hung the goggles around his neck, and put on the hat to complete the outfit. Then he walked unsteadily in the heeled boots towards the door.

“Okay, I’m coming out,” Prompto called out. “You better not laugh at me.”

Prompto opened the door and miraculously made his way to the bedroom without falling flat on his face. When he got there his mouth dropped open at the sight of Cindy, who was utterly rocking his Crownsguard uniform in a way that he’d never imagined. She was looking at him with a matching look of awe on her face and he rushed forward. He tripped over his own feet but luckily he landed on the bed, albeit ungracefully. 

Cindy moved to meet him and as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss, Prompto officially changed his mind about this whole swapping clothes thing. This was a really great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
